


Their Story Ends Together

by Aussie_Fangirl



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aussie_Fangirl/pseuds/Aussie_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat and Robbie have known each other for years, and soon friendship turns into love. When quakes and apocalyptic disasters send the world in spin, causing chaos, they stay together, even if their story will end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Story Ends Together

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is based on Ariana's One Last Time video, however, she and Matt are instead their on-screen characters, Cat and Robbie.

"Robbie, I don't think you should film this." Cat said, a look of unease on her face as she looked out of the car window at the disastrous comet's reactions in the sky. Robbie merely directed the camera's focus to Cat.

"Yeah, but..." Robbie faltered, his mind not finding a good reason other than views on The Slap. Cat covered the camera's lens with her sleeve covered hand.

"Stop filming this!" she advised Robbie, however Robbie didn't take the advice. The two merely watched the clouds turn a darker purple. Eventually, Cat, out of sheer curiosity and finding the new purple clouds pretty, stepped out of the car.

"Cat, no don't!" Robbie called, but it was too late. The metallic door of Robbie's car smoothly swung shut. Alarmed, Robbie had no idea what to do, and very quickly came to the conclusion of following Cat. He picked up his camera and followed Cat. They both gazed at the ever-changing sky, passing other cars which were stopped on the highway due to the event.

Shifting between cars and dodging cops obviously gained them some attention to the drivers who remained seated in their cars, and soon people followed in their tracks, exiting their cars. Many people held their loved ones back as they screamed at the sky, fearing for their lives. Cat, who normally fainted in moments of fear, was somehow calm, as she eagerly stared at the lilac skies, in awe of all the pretty shades and colours. If only Robbie could convince her to get back in the car.

Eventually, they made their way to a crowd, who were not walking, and seemed to be arguing with someone on the other side. Cat hastily pushed past them, and Robbie attempted grabbing her shoulder and pulling her back to the car, but she swiftly dodged it. After pushing to the front of the crowd, it became evident the crowd were trying to push past a line of defending cops, agents and other troops.

Fear striking in his heart for Cat, Robbie tried dragging Cat back again. Although he loved her, Cat was definitely not extremely tough. It was bad enough that the world was facing comets and asteroids showering over them, causing explosions and life-threatening wreckage, let alone in the middle of a brawl between citizen and authority

Suddenly, a loud bang sounded from the sky and everyone's attention was drawn the explosion of orange and violet, fading into multiple shades like a firework. Cat managed to slip under the arm of a distracted police officer, and because of her escape the whole crowd was inspired to push through the human barrier with built force. Their newly found strength outnumbered the police and soon they all came flooding forwards. Robbie sped after Cat, who was still gazing at the sky.

"Colours!" Cat exclaimed. She always got fascinated and distracted by things like this. Unexpectedly, she made a turn into an alley between flats and houses. Robbie suspected this was heading into private property, however no one was paying attention to regular laws when almost every emergency service were doing the best they could to protect the civilians and innocents. This was soon proven when a small group of firemen ran past, not even caring that both Cat and Robbie had entered property that they weren't allowed in. 

Going up a metal stairwell, they were both distracted by a fireman tending to an obviously injured person. Catching them staring, the fireman shooed them off. Panicked, Cat squealed and sped up the rest of the stairs, Robbie close behind. Calming down a bit, the end of the stairwell greeted them with a brown house door. Cat stared at the abnormal sky, before reaching out to open the door.

"Maybe you shouldn't-" Robbie started, intending to warn her it was most likely a family home and they wouldn't take too lightly to a teenage couple bursting into their house without an invite. Too late. Cat already entered, curiosity flooding through her whole body, something she just couldn't resist.

Just as expected, behind the door was a small cramped apartment, and huddled on the sofa was a fearful family, spending what could be their last ever moments alive together. The father was the only one who seemed to notice their presence, but also recognised they were unarmed, and didn't want to cause worry for his family by escorting the teens out of his home.

Unaware of her invasion, Cat ventured further into the home, until she came across a door that led to the hallways and other areas. Just as she was about to open it, an explosion of colour and sparks was visible through the chipped dirty window, and Cat was blown off her feet, onto the floor. Robbie hastily helped her up as she brushed herself off, whilst he repeatedly asked her if she was all right. Although she replied she was fine, the unsettling thought of the fact that if Cat was just a few seconds quicker and stepped through that door, she would be dead rested in his mind, giving him an uncomfortable feeling of regret which churned in his stomach.

Now being safe, Cat opened the door, and the pair were welcomed by a fresh wreck. The lighting in the room flickered on and off, and purple mist lazily drifted by. Orange burning sparks leaked off of the ceiling, and the room overall looked like a sci-fi laser tag arena. Robbie made sure Cat didn't reach out and touch any potential hazards, and wanted to exit this room as quickly as possible, but suspected Cat wanted to linger in the room.

His suspicions were actually incorrect, as Cat ducked out of the dangerous room through a patched up wooden hole in the wall. Robbie quickly followed, and the pair found themselves inside a dimly lit control room, with computers and TV screens layered over one of the walls. They stopped for a second, watching the digital broadcasts, not realising the scruffy old man who sat in an office chair at the corner of the room. The man charged at Cat, almost tripping on his loose frail clothes. He grabbed her and growled, whilst she screamed, kicked out and scratched her captor's arms. She wriggled out of the man's grasp, before turning around and kicking him straight in the stomach. He doubled back and fell down. 

Infuriated, Robbie screeched in anger as he ran to the man and prepared to attack him for attempting to hurt Cat. The man jumped up and put his face in Robbie's camera. The man started growling at the camera and spitting, whilst Robbie packed his strongest kick and forced the man to fall down, slamming into his computer system.

As the man fell, the screens on the computer changed from the broadcasts to read: 

**EMERGENCY ALERT SYSTEM**

**01:14**

In red bold letters. Fear tugged at Robbie's nerves, and he furrowed his eyebrows as he once again followed Cat, almost giving up in his attempts to get her back to the car, considering they had gone so far already.

They navigated through a maze of misty corridors, passing other running civilians, and firemen who pleaded them to evacuate the building. Of course, they didn't listen. Upon going up more rusty stairs, the old man struck again, but like before, Robbie kicked him and he flew downstairs into a bookshelf, this time unconscious. Cat, who had been watching and waiting, saw this and rushed upstairs, Robbie still on her tail. They soon got to a claustrophobic room painted messily with plaster, with one exit. Cat opened the door, and they duo both saw they were on top of the building, staring down at the city in chaos.

Mesmerised, they both stared into the blue, purple and orange skies, looking at the burning skies and the rushing people below. Cat turned to Robbie.

"Please. Put the camera down." Cat looked into Robbie's eyes, brown looking into brown. Undying love made Robbie put his camera down, and held out his hand for Cat to hold. Her warm soft hand contracted with his, and they both tightened their grip. Walking to the ledge, they gazed at the bolts and zigzags across the sky. Suddenly, a huge purple explosion bolted towards them, magenta mist surrounding it with pink bolts squirming around it in all the different directions.

It was at that moment that they both realised it. This was the end. However, fear didn't strike in either of their hearts. Why? Because they were together, and it was the most comforting feeling. They both, as if on cue, looked at each other and stared into each other's eyes. This was how they would both want it to be in the end. Together.

Memories flashed through both of their minds. Flashbacks and nostalgia. To Robbie, Cat was the one that always accepted him for who he was. The one that never judged him or attempted to harm him. She was always there, he remembered when they first met. Her exact words:  _"Hey, I'm Cat!"_ he remembered it all.

To Cat, Robbie was always there for her. He was a shoulder to cry on, a hand that helped her up when she was low. She remembered all their moments together, Robbie's generosity and kindness to her. She remembered it all.

And as they both braced their end, but they didn't care. They were spending it together. They tightly embraced and lived the last seconds of their lives together. No matter what, their story ends together.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a chapter two where the rest of the gang are informed about Cat and Robbie's death, as well as their reaction.


End file.
